100 themes in 500 minutes
by me122334
Summary: My shot at the 100 themes challenge. I pick a random prompt, then spend five minutes writing and a few more editing. So these will be pretty short. Probably mostly Shules, but not all.
1. 77: Test

**A/N: So as explained in the summery, I'm basically timing myself for five minutes to write about the prompt. Just thought I'd try that out. So yeah... read on.**

_77: Test_

Juliet's hands shook as she held the life changing plastic stick between her fingers. She had been sick for the past few days, and it had crossed her mind, 'what if this wasn't just a normal stomach bug?' Juliet closed her eyes as she looked down. Were she and Shawn even ready for a baby? Jules knew that someday she wanted to start a family with him, but was now the right time? Juliet opened her eyes. A little negative stared back at her. No baby. She sighed with relief. No baby. Someday baby. But not today baby. For now she could just focus on being sick. Not baby sick. Just sick.


	2. 34: Stars

_34: Stars _

James watched as his third grade little sister came bounding down the stairs of the stage, having just finished her classes' "Spring Sing".

"Great job, Julie, you sounded beautiful!" Their mother congratulated, enveloping her in a hug as Juliet beamed.

"Yeah, nice job little sis," Ewan agreed, taking the opportunity to give his sister a few noogies.

Being the oldest at fifteen, James easily picked Juliet up as she squealed. "You're a star Julie!" He exclaimed, setting her down.

The little blonde grinned widely, but her smile soon faded as she realized someone was missing. "Were's Daddy?"

"I don't think he was going to come, sweetie," their mother said gently.

"But he promised," Juliet pouted, "he promised he'd come see me be a star."

"You don't have to be a star for Dad, Julie;" James said, "be a star for us."


	3. 74: Are You Challenging Me?

**A/N: I might have gone a little passed my time limit on this one. Whoops. :) Psych not mine.**

_74: Are You Challenging Me?_

"Ooh, look!" Juliet exclaimed, pointing at a booth containing three pyramids of milk bottles to knock over.

"Would you like me to win you something Jules?" Shawn asked, "I've got my eye on the fat blue elephant."

"Hmm, I do like fat elephants." Juliet mused as Shawn led her to the booth.

Shawn paid the teenager running the game, who handed him a few balls. He threw the first, only managing to hit one bottle off the top of a pyramid. Juliet snorted.

"Oh, and you could do better?" Shawn challenged.

"I believe I could." she countered, motioning for another ball, and smirking as she knocked down a whole tower except two.

"I admit it, Jules, you are better than me." Shawn said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Juliet asked, a bit confused.

"Because I know something you don't know," Shawn responded, "I am left handed."

"First of all, I believe the line is 'I am NOT left handed'." Juliet corrected. "And, Shawn, I've known you for six years, you're right handed."

"But am I?" Shawn questioned, tossing a baseball from his right hand to his left, and Juliet's jaw dropped as he knocked down a full pyramid of bottles.

"Oh my God, you're left handed."

"Actually, I'm ambidexy."

"You mean ambidextrous?"

"I've heard it both ways."

"Well, there is something you should know," Juliet said, grinning slyly. "I am also left handed." With that she took another ball with her left hand, throwing it and missing by a mile."

"No you're not, Jules," Shawn smirked, "but I love you just the same."


	4. 68: Hero

**A/N: Angsty, I know. I was thinking of having Shawn be the "hero" in this one, but I decided on Jules instead, because there just isn't enough whumping of her out there. So yeah.**

_68: Hero _

Shawn sat by Juliet's bedside, head in hands, trying to avoid looking at her abnormally pale face and the bandages covering what seemed like every inch of her small body.

Images of what had happened flashed through Shawn's mind. Them walking hand in hand on the sidewalk and seeing a car speeding towards a child on the street. His Jules pushing the little kid out of the way at the last second, only to be hit herself. Calling 911 in a panic. Then the ride to the hospital, Juliet unmoving the whole way. She still hadn't moved

Shawn diverted his attention to the balloons in the corner, with the words "Get Well Soon" spelled out on them. The family of the child had brought them by to express their gratitude.

Oh Jules, why did she always have to be the hero?


	5. 37: Eyes

**A/N: Something fluffy to balance out the angst I wrote yesterday. Psych not mine.**

_37: Eyes_

"C'mon Jules, push!" Shawn encouraged his wife.

"Thanks Shawn, Juliet muttered through gritted teeth sarcastically, "I was thinking of not doing that."

"She's not concentrating," the doctor said to Shawn, "can you do something to motivate her?"

"Okay." The soon to be father furrowed his brow, unsure of what to do. He turned to Jules, gazing at her sweaty face and trying to come up with something to say. "Uh... think of all those pineapple pancakes waiting for you at home sweetheart!"

"Pancakes aren't going to get this baby out of me, are they?"

"They might." Shawn shrugged.

"Just hold my hand and shut up!" Juliet exclaimed.

-

A few minutes later the blonde enigma held a tiny bundle in her arms, tears clouding her vision. Juliet was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she and Shawn had created this little life.

"She looks like you Jules." her husband said softly.

Juliet smiled, looking at Shawn and finding that that statement wasn't entirely true. The look in both his and their daughter's hazel eyes were identical.


	6. 14: Smile

_14: Smile _

Henry had seen his son smile. In fact, it seemed like that was all he ever did. But most of the time they weren't sincere smiles. They weren't the type of inevitable smile that grew upon your face because you couldn't help it, you were so happy. Shawn usually wore the type of smile that was just a little bit forced. A smile that he was hiding behind to prevent showing an emotion he didn't want to feel.

But here at Henry's dinner table, his son had a real honest smile plastered on his face. A smile that went from ear to ear as he conversed with the petite blonde detective next to him. As Henry watched the two laugh together, only one thought crossed his mind: This girl could be good for Shawn.


	7. 30: Under the Rain

**A/N: Again, I went a little over my time limit on this one. I wasn't at a very good stopping point when five minutes was up, so I sort of had to keep going. Oh well, some rules are meant to be broken occasionally. Psych not mine.**

_30: Under the Rain _

Juliet sniffled. She hated herself for crying, but she couldn't help it. Stupid PMS.

Jules could barely even remember what she and Shawn had been fighting about. First they were just talking, but the next Juliet knew, voices were raised, and she was rushing out of the house, slamming the door behind her and slumping down on the front steps, tears streaming down her face.

The rain pounding on her back was oddly comforting, and she was thinking about getting up before she heard a voice behind her.

"If you stay out here in the cold for too long you're gonna get sick Jules." Shawn sat down next to her and started to ramble, "Of course, that wouldn't be too bad, we could stay home and watch movies all day. I'd make you soup. Not sure how good it would be though, on a scale of one to ten probably a-"

"Shawn?" Juliet interrupted him softly.

"Yeah Jules?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

There was a tense silence for a moment, until Juliet put her head on Shawn's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She apologized.

"I'm sorry too Sweetheart. But hey, forget and forgive, right?"

"I'm pretty sure it's 'forgive and forget', Shawn." Juliet corrected.

"I've heard it both ways." Another silenced stretched before the fake psychic changed the subject. "I hear Ferris Bueller is on. And there's a whole tub of ice cream in the fridge, just waiting to be eaten."

"I'm in."


	8. 28: Sorrow

**A/N: Well, good morning everyone! Hope you like this, I spent A WHOLE FIVE MINUTES on it! (And a few more editing.) So yeah, Psych not mine.**

_28:Sorrow_

Juliet had wanted to go to San Francisco, she really had. She wanted this shiny new head detective badge in this shiny new city. But her first day at work had hit her hard. She was introduced to her colleagues, took a look around, and for the first time something really sunk in. No one Jules knew was there. Yes, okay, Karen was there, but no one else. It was the first time that she really realized that Carlton and Buzz and a million others wouldn't be there when she went to work every day, and Shawn wouldn't be there when she got home.

So now, as she sat in her apartment, all alone, Juliet felt something she hadn't felt so strongly since her break up with Shawn: sorrow.


	9. 25: Trouble Lurking

**A/N: ****Veering away from Shules in this one, but don't worry, there'll be more soon. It's set in the earlier seasons, where Lassie's more grumpy then he is later in the show. Psych not mine.**

_25: Trouble Lurking _

From the moment Carlton woke up, he knew that today was going to be trouble. It just had that kind of feel to it. The weather, which was sunny and perfect, made him want to puke.

Once he got to the station, Lassiter was soon greeted by a perky, "Hi Carlton!" The head detective responded with an unfriendly grunt.

"What's wrong?" his partner asked, "Bad date?"

"I didn't have a date last night." Carlton muttered through gritted teeth. Usually he could tolerate the junior detective, and was even fond of her at some points, but today he just wanted to slap her in her overly cheery face. "Go away, O'Hara."

"Fine!" she snapped, her smile gone. "But just because you're in a bad mood, doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's."

After O'Hara stalked off, Carlton made his way to his desk, only to see the last thing in the world that would make his day better: a snow globe. Yep, today was definitely going to be trouble.


	10. 93: Give Up

**A/N: I veered off the prompt a little on this one, but I hope it's still good. Shules fluff, as usual. **

_93: Give Up_

It was one of the worst fights in the history of their relationship. Both had they're claws out, and neither would give up.

"It's simple fact Jules, just admit it," The fake psychic persuaded.

"It's not fact, it's opinion." Juliet argued. "And my opinion happens to be different from your's."

"Well then I don't see how us is going to work." Shawn threw his hands in the air. "There is just no way you can like strawberry better than pineapple!"

His girlfriend sighed. "You aren't ever going to back down on this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then how about this is our favorite fruit as a couple." Juliet took a strawberry from the table and mashed it onto a slice of pineapple. "A pineberry."

Shawn grinned and kissed his girl on the cheek before popping the newly invented fruit in his mouth. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."


	11. 10: Breath Again

10: Breath Again

Shawn sniffled. He would have reached for a tissue, but they were a whole five feet away. Being sick sucked. What he would give to be able to breath through his nose again.

The fake psychic's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Jules? She shouldn't be back yet; it wasn't even lunch! Shawn heard his girlfriend sneeze as she walked into the room, looking pretty much awful.

"Carlton sent me home sick." She explained, her voice noticeably stuffy.

Shawn patted the spot on the bed next to him and Juliet curled up against him, letting out a small cough. Shawn put a hand to her forehead gently, and pouted slightly when he felt the hint of a fever. His poor Jules; he had gotten her sick. At least he had someone to be miserable with.


	12. 78: Drink

_78: Drink_

Juliet opened the door to the bar, her usual warm smile and dignified composure gone. Normally, she wouldn't come near a place like this, but she needed to forget. A child had been murdered. Juliet couldn't help thinking of ways she could have prevented it.

The blonde detective sat down and ordered her first drink. Alcohol didn't necessarily make Juliet feel better or happy (nor did she ever really have much); it just helped numb the pain. Unfortunately, right now that was something she needed.

One more drink was ordered.

Then another, and another.

One too many, and Juliet started to forget.


	13. 89: Through the Fire

**A/N: There's been so many Lassiets lately, I just needed to add some Shules to the mix. Also, anyone who hasn't already should go make an account at . There are three different events going on right now (Whumpaton, Ship-a-thon, and Secret Santa Fic Exchange), and we need participants! **

_89: Through the Fir_e

"Jules!" Shawn screamed, staring up at their house, which was quickly being engulfed in flames. He had to get to the upstairs bedroom where his Juliet was. His pregnant Juliet, that is. So he ran into the house and straight towards the bedroom, not even thinking about the hot columns of fire licking at him, desperate to save his wife. But Shawn was to late. His heart broke when he saw Juliet's body lying there on the bed, burned beyond recognition.

Shawn woke with a start, adrenaline from the dream still coursing through his body. He calmed down a bit though, when he felt a sleeping Juliet in his arms, safe and sound. Shawn rubbed her growing belly soothingly, his heartbeat slowing down a bit.

"Never leave me Jules."


End file.
